


Memories

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoisite wondering about his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. Challenge was to write about what a villain feared the most (we were limited to villains from the anime) and the word limit for the challenge was 100 - 300 words.
> 
> This fic is unbetaed, but I might expand upon it later on when I feel like revisiting it. Concrit is welcome.

Zoisite couldn't remember what things were like before he joined the Dark Kingdom. Yet, he knew that there was a life before he came to serve Queen Beryl. A few memories of that life stayed with him, but they never particularly gave him any details that he didn't know already.

One of these memories was one that he particularly cherished. This memory was of him lying on the ground with his head on Kunzite's lap, watching the cherry blossoms. It was a peaceful memory, but it didn't tell him anything new. Zoisite figured it was one of his few memories from before because there were no cherry trees in the Dark Kingdom and he rarely left the dark caverns except when he needed to.

Sometimes Zoisite wonders about who he was before the darkness of the Dark Kingdom corrupted the Shitennou. However, he never tries too hard to remember because he fears to do so. He always feels some sense of dread when he thinks about the past as if there was something there that he didn't want to know.

So he tries to not think on it even when the past tugs at him.


End file.
